DiE in the Andromeda
by White Scourge
Summary: 'What if the Dreamer decided to go to the Andromeda instead, forfeiting everything he already achieved in the Milky Way? Or rather, what if he started there? Will his knowledge help the Initiative in achieving its primary goal? ' Self-insertion. Ranked T, might be changed later on.
1. Episode 1: Prelude

_**Mass Effect and all its characters (c) BioWare**_

 ** _OCs (c) Me_**

 _ **Fan ideas of Quarian biology, history, language, traditions included in this fanfic. I got some which belongs to me, but very large part of belongs to Admiral Zaal'Koris, 1054SS325MP, Calinstel and FlyWire. I sincerely thank all of them for all their hard work.**_

 _ **Sincere thanks to Mr. Snacks,**_ ** _espacole and_** _ **Ghostboy95** **for being my betas.**_

 **A/N:**

 **Ohhhh, another SI.**

 **Just something to keep my mind off while I'm exploring Andromeda and to not waste any** **thoughts which are gathering in mind in the meantime. I'm not sure whether I should flag this as _non-canon_ turn in the DiE universe. We shall see.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Summary:**

'What if the _Dreamer_ decided to go to the Andromeda instead, forfeiting everything he already achieved in the Milky Way? Or rather, what if he _started_ there? Will his knowledge help the Initiative in achieving its primary goal?'

* * *

"Ryder." Cora called out, with the datapad in her hand as she walked in to the conference room. "I have news for you, want to hear it?"

"Hmmm?" The black haired man received her attention, as he glanced over his shoulder, before turning to face her fully. "I'm listening."

"I ran down a few files about those who are going to be awake in a few waves," she stated, passing down the datapad to the Ryder's hand as she continued. "I found this article."

"And why are you giving me this, exactly?" Ryder said, hastily scanning the contents of the file. It was a dossier, about a human biotic, named Eduard Daemon.

"Check the notes." Cora declared almost abruptly, pointing with her pointing finger where they are located.

"He doesn't like when he is called by 'Daemon', instead-"

"The next one."

"His biotics are _red_ colored. His overall biotic potential is _enormous_." Pathfinder mumbled, breathlessly reading through the lines, his overall face expression changing to greatly confused and intrigued. "What. _Red_?"

She nodded with a hum, "Yes, red."

"'I haven't really found anyone who can compare to my biotics. Not that was seeking the one, though. I'm just being feared by a simple fact my biotics aren't normal.' Did he said that himself?"

"Not sure." Cora shrugged, taking back the datapad as Scoot have done reading. "Probably just someone who interviewed him put it in."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm asking you to wake him up." Cora stated, crossing his hands, as the Pathfinder rose his eyebrow with tilted head. "Guy like him would be a great asset against the Kett; I think he's no joke."

"Aren't we already got a _human-asari-commando_?" Ryder stated with a slight chuckle, not sure if it will worth it.

"More can't hurt." She chuckled back, shaking her head as she made a few steps back. "Listen, I'm not forcing you to do it, but I think we would get a good portion of help from him. Tell what you decided later, alright?"

"Right, sure." Scott nodded, as he braced himself against the console. "See you around, Cora."

"Be safe." She said, before making a beeline towards the door, leaving the Pathfinder alone in the conference room.

The moment he was alone, he was already busy weighting the pros and cons if he decides to do it. Surely, that guy really seemed he can help the Initiative, but they know nothing of his personality and motives.

Though it seemed Ryder had a habit of making risky moves. Probably a habit from his father.

"SAM,"

"Yes, Pathfinder?"

"I have a request for you…"

* * *

 **POD: #19297**

 **POSITION: Pathfinder Team (Rank up by the Pathfinder)**

 **ID DESIGNATION: D-27-SCOURGE**

 **NAME:**

 **Eduard'Zita nar Palea**

 **REAL NAME (UNCHANGED):**

 **Eduard Daemon**

 **SHORT SUMMARY:**

 **HUMAN**

 **MALE**

 **AGE: 24**

 **Vitals are active.**

 **S.A.M. implant is functioning.**

 **Suspending from cryo-stasis.**

 **…**

 **SUCCESS.**


	2. Meet the Red Biotic

**Nexus. Milky Way.**

 **Date: 2185**

All this time I ask myself,

Was that the right choice to make?

To run away. To hide in the dark space, where those _machines_ won't find you? To run away from your own dream in the thirst of being a pioneer?

Is it a fear? A fear of unknown? A fear which can't be suppressed by anger, and which makes you to do really irrational things? Maybe it's because the thing I don't know… that I don't know if our galaxy could withstand against the Reapers.

And so I ran. Without goodbyes or anything like that. Just like I always do.

Guess I'm getting a hang of it. Forfeiting _everyone_ and _everything_ I loved and cared for a _new_ life. Twice.

And I can't just _throw_ up my past. Part of the fault is having a Graybox in my head. Guess it's does have its downsides, along suffering from the PSTD and constantly being reminded by the flashbacks of my own pain and mistakes, both not giving me any kind of break.

And I'm not sure whether I should put a joke on that or just roll with it.

"Please, lie down in position and be steady until the pod is closed."

Not until I woke up from the 600 years long nap.

"Cryo-stasis, activated."

Goodbye, _everyone_.

Keelah… se'lai…

* * *

 **Nexus. Heleus Cluster**

 **634 Years Later. Date: 2819**

My body subconsciously pushed itself, as I clutched against the air, trying to breathe greedily due to the lack of it.

I cough, and with blurred vision I still trying to stand up, yet failing to keep my balance and immediately felt where I started.

"…whoah, whoah…" Someone called out with a male voice, holding me in place as I heard their footsteps closing to me. Along my blurred eyes, my ears felt like they were stuffed and muffling the sounds I was hearing. "Take it easy….deep breaths now."

"Wh-wh-wha…?" I mumbled, resisting the urge as I slowly regained my vision. I was surrounded by a turian male and a human.

"...oh, I'm gonna say that his reaction is the most hilarious among others." The human declared, being busy with a datapad.

"Eduard, Zita… Biotic…-"

"Wait… what would he do in the Nexus?"

"The hell I know…? Let's clean him up first." The moment they said that, I felt being pulled by my arms, and due to my weak state, I couldn't really say something understandable, but being able to hold on my feet with their help wasn't that hard.

"Right."

* * *

So.

We made it.

Kinda relieving, isn't it?

I still feel kinda… weak? Like after having a blasting party and then waking up with a terrible hangover? Guess it's just from the cryo-stasis. I hope it won't last long.

"Welcome to the Andromeda." The turian doctor came over with cheerful tone, with his omni-tool active. Not sure if she's the same I first met. "Eduard Zita, right?"

Zita…

"Yeah." I respond tiredly with a slight nod.

 **"** Let's check you up." She declared, as her omni-tool came to life, as it began scanning my body from my hair to my feet. After she did, she quickly ran down her hands through my face, specifically my cyber-scars.

"Someone was sloppy?" she asked with a snicker, as I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to speak while she kept examining me.

"Well, those _marks_ and your glowing eyes." The doctor noted, as she brought her data-pad to probably write-up everything she found in my system. If she did, anyway.

"Eh, kinda." I trailed off with a shrug, trying to avoid this topic. Not kinda liked talking about the _reason_ why I got such _shining_ face.

"Alright, I am right you feel…weakened? Like from a long workout or a party?" she asked, surprisingly pointing at what I was feeling right now.

"Yes…how do you know that?" I said, slightly widening my eyes in the process.

"Well, since your body is stuffed with implants and cybernetics most of which are unknown to me, along with the S.A.M. implant…- let's just say they haven't _befriended_ each other yet. Plus the weak state from the stasis."

"Will it last for long?"

"No, it won't. Your body just needs to readjust for a few hours. Then you'll be good as new." Turian reassured with a slight twitch of her mandibles. "Other than that, you're good to go. Unless you want to spend your time recovering."

"Nah, I'll manage," I threw my palm slightly, sighing as I tried to stand on my feet. The doctor quickly noticed that and she grabbed me, holding on, and helping me to get up.

Well, sure it won't be that hard…

"Thanks." I huffed, as she released her hold, making me standing on my own. Surprisingly, I did well.

Making a staggering step, I huff again, really feeling as if I'm intoxicated, but with a clear state of mind.

"You really sure you don't want to rest first?" She said with a chuckle, getting in my way to prevent me from 'suffering'. Not that I really did.

"No, I'll be fine…" I sighed, groaning inwardly at my own weakened state. It was so stupid I wanted to brush it off as soon as possible.

"Well, your choice then." She sighed, probably unsatisfied with my answer as she stepped away to let me through. "Now, your way is to the immigration post. It has been notified about your arrival, and you'll get your stuff after you've been spreaded."

"Yeah, got it." I said, trying to walk again, with better success this time. "Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Eduard." She said, "Hope you find _home_ for us."

Eh?

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

 **It's clear, Cora. I set him free, but I can't pick him up right now. Can you do that instead or send someone out? I'll also send a dossier about him. Seems shady though, he's listed as a civilian.**

 **-Scott**

 **Included file: Nexus Pod #19297**

Cora cheered internally as she read up his message. Seems like they're getting a new crewmember…well, assuming if he'll agree to do it anyway. And if not, she was sure they could make him agree.

 **Right away.**

 **-Cora**

With her response, she immediately realized that she still had to attend to a meeting in the Pathfinder HQ, or whatever it looks like with all these crates and materials, where Director Tann settled in and was waiting for her arrival. And, as much as she would rather meet up with that _possibly-new-crewmember_ , Cora wasn't fond of cancelling arrangements. Especially with Initiative's _brass_.

 _"Damn it, I suppose I should ask someone else."_

* * *

"Name?" I was immediately greeted by the immigration officer as I entered the docking bay. It was, guess what, another turian female.

A second one already. Wonder if I should start a score.

"Eduard – Zita." I replied, standing up next to her, huffing, still finding slight complications with movement.

"Hi, welcome to the Nexus, Eduard Zita." She greeted, I was surprised by her happy tone. I don't know whether it's an honest one or just a fake. "Let me find you in database and then we can assign you."

"Okay…"

"Uh…" she stammered suddenly, making me worried for a moment, thinking that something was wrong in my dossier.

Please hope it's not…

"What's wrong?"

"A-are you a _Quarian_?" The officer declared abruptly, making me chuckle mentally, meanwhile my face gone confused as I examined myself. "It's just that your name is written by the Quarian standards… and I haven't seen anyone without their suits on…"

"No? I'm human, I still have five fingers on my hand, see?" I raise up my left one, spreading out fingers so she would see them. "And it's a long story about my name. And by _long_ , I mean really _long_."

Yeah, tell her that you had a chance to be officially accepted in Quarian society, but fucked it up by your own incompetence.

"Okay, okay, I won't pry!" She trailed off, keeping her eyes on the computer for a moment. "Do you have any kin on the Nexus or on the Human Arc?"

I gone silent for a few seconds, stepping with my feet in one place.

"No. I'm alone."

Possibly the last member of Zita.

Moron. Why have you forfeit _them_?

"Gotcha." She said, "Did you bring any possessions with you?"

"Yeah." I nodded with a sigh, quickly recalling what I did bring with myself. "Two bags. One just casual stuff and the other one is-"

"Some kind of armor and weaponry?" I was cut off by her, as she displayed those exact pair of bags I brought with myself. Surprisingly, they looked just as new. I hope the contents are the same as well…

"Ehhh… what about the contents? Are they intact?" I asked quickly, rumbling my fingers with each other for a moment.

"Yes, they are, don't worry."

I hope my stuff didn't get rusty or anything like that.

I sighed with relief, waiting for her to finish.

"Alright, now let's move to the assignm- oh spirits, you've been assigned already." Officer declared, leaving me quite surprised. I kinda expected to be it longer. The assignment thing.

"Really? Where?" I asked with curiosity, slightly hyped up and scared at the same time about my assignment. What would a biotic do in the Nexus anyway, huh?

"Can't say. No, it's not a surprise; I'm not acquainted with it." She shrugged with a sigh, as suddenly my bags appeared below her desk, like they were tossed away with an air. "Everyone who's out of stasis earlier than they're supposed to don't get a _job_ right away. Everything I can say that you'll receive a notification from your omni-tool, or from your S.A.M. implant."

Which is not working right now.

"Right…" I eyed my bags, as she took the belts and lifted them to my side.

"Here you go." She said, grabbing them as I pulled them to my side, feeling quite a struggle of carrying them with overall being weak.

"Then, welcome to your new home, Mr. Zita." She said cheerfully, before possibly noticing my struggle. "Do you need help? You seem having difficulties with your stuff."

"No, no…" I trailed off with a huff, slowly making my way, yet focusing my sight on the officer. "I'll manage. Just the _post-statis-sickness_ thing."

"Ah, I see." Turian nodded. "Well, good day then."

"Right…thanks." I said, waving slightly at my own departure.

Crap… it feels heavier than I predicted it to be. I guess the doctor was right, I really should've rest first.

Groaning softly, I scan my surroundings and spot a bench, and with another wave of struggle made my way to it. Falling into it to sit, I let out a big sigh of relief as I dropped the bags on the floor. Looking around, I find it… quite cute. Heavily reminds me of the Citadel, along with that artificial sky, which was copying a night time, at least very close to it, along with some light and post lamps, scattered around the docking bay.

Though there isn't so much folk around, just a few of them scattered around, making things a little quiet. It should be, because it's clearly a _night time_ on Nexus right now. And I wonder when I _woke_ up? Well, the lights are here, it possibly means that Hyperion is already here, right?

Eyeing one of my bags, I bring it closer to myself, unzipping one of the sections of it and pulling a purple cloth from it. With Zorah clan markings on it. Surprisingly, I still managed to keep it intact, since Tali 'gifted' it to me, occasionally getting help from my _stepfather_ from cleaning it. Clutching it with my palm, I immediately felt a small chill due to its softness…

 _\- No, no, keep it._

 _\- It suits you…_

 _\- Tali, stay safe, alright…?_

 _\- Just… just go. I need a minute…_

 _\- Ed…?_

 _\- Eddy, how's relat doing?_

 _\- Eduard, was it?_

 _\- Eduard._

 _\- Eduard!_

 _\- EDUARD._

"Eduard'Zita? I was looking for you."

Huh…?

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Welcome Aboard, Zita

Grasping in surprise, my body jerked out as well, launching myself against the bench's wall, panting at the same time I did so. Hastily scanning around, I immediately spot the figure that tore me away from my own thoughts.

It was a turian female. Probably, can't recognize them in the dark. Yeah, a _third_ one.

"Hello? Nexus to human?"

Shaking off my head and then dusting some of my hair off my face, I look at her figure with narrowed eyes, scanning from her head to her toes slowly. The only thing I could notice was her visor. It was blue, and… and it looks suspiciously familiar.

As was her voice as well…

"Eh…I… yeah, t-that's me." I responded after a sigh, though I was still surprised someone was already looking for me not even an hour or more since I came out from the stasis. Though, I really wonder where I've been assigned to. "Who's asking?"

The turian came closer, exposing and revealing herself to the lights, her mandibles were risen in smiling manner.

"I'm Vetra-"

What…

"Vetra Nyx, part of the Pathfinder's team and _technically_ the Tempest's quartermaster."

It's _her_.

I felt my heart beat rise up for a moment highly as I widened my eyes. I don't know whether it was because _Vetra_ _Nyx_ herself came for _me_ , or either I winced in slight pain as my legs violently jerked themselves in surprise.

" _Okay_ …" I grumbled, trying to be unaffected by the fact she was standing right next to me in the middle of possible evening time, as my eyes danced for a few seconds. "N-need something?"

"Well, how do I put this…?" she started, taking a few steps closer to my side. "I was told to take you to the Tempest since the Pathfinder decided to put you on his _team_."

Wait, what?

WHAT?

Widening my eyes in surprise again, because no way I was expecting that to came out of nowhere, I coughed a few times in order to hide away my shock. Looking around myself, I was alone, so I'm sure Vetra haven't misplaced me with someone else.

After all, I'm the _only_ Eduard'Zita here, right?

"You… you haven't misplaced me with someone else?" I still asked with a sheepish expression and chuckle.

"No, I didn't." She chuckled back, as she crossed her arms. "As far as I know, there's only one human named Eduard'Zita nar Palea, and who was sleeping in pod number 19297."

"Right…" I muttered simply with a sigh, biting my bottom lip as I drifted into my thoughts for a few moments, hovering a silence between us. After they passed, I continued. "Do I have the right to protest?"

"Nope."

"Can I take another 600 years long nap?"

"Nope."

I sighed tiredly again, but at the same time, slowly realizing it won't be a _bad_ idea. I mean like… Tempest… being in Ryder's _team_ , saving Helius Cluster from the whiny bitch called Archon…

Oh…

"Fine." I declared abruptly, nodding with an exhale, failing to contain a weak smile as I realized all possibilities which are coming with it. And I didn't even ask to join him myself. Maybe it won't be that bad as I expected?

Maybe…

I push myself off the bench, meanwhile Vetra stepped away to give me some space. Cursing myself, I fell down into the bench again with a soft a grunt, leaving her chuckling slightly as she witnessed me.

"What's wrong? Can't stand up?" she asked jokingly, though I would sense concern in her voice.

"Ehh… - kinda… something called _cryo-sickness_ or _stasis-recovery-thing_." I tried to stand up again, this time more successful. The moment I realized I still have two bags with myself, which still felt being heavy, since I almost always dragged them with my biotics, or just made them lighter to carry them easier, left me groaning. With another one, I lowered my back and stretched my arm to grab the bag's handles, bringing them to myself as I straightened up.

"Ah," Vetra said, "Then why wouldn't you just rest up until you recovered?"

"Because…" I huffed, feeling even more difficulty dragging my bags with myself. "didn't think it would be that – hard…"

I felt myself lighter as I noticed she suddenly grabbed one of my bags from my shoulders; the heaviest one. I abruptly to stop and find it hanging in her hands, surprised and flattered at the same time.

"H-hey!"

"It's going to take an eternity to get you to the ship." She stated, making me realizing she was right. I was slow as hell with two of them. "Besides, I don't want you to struggle."

Feeling a heat in my cheeks, hoping that it wouldn't be that noticeable, I sigh to get rid of it from my body.

"Right… thanks…"

"So, whose idea was it?" I asked after bracing myself, as I spotted the _oh-mighty_ and _one-of-its-kind_ Tempest docked, while workers were busy with filling it with a set of supplies, after we entered a room to our right to get the pad, and then supposedly inside.

It looks amazing, though. The same as Normandy did.

"Pathfinder's second-in-command plus mine." Vetra confessed, leaving me surprised and flattered again. "Since neither of us could affect your scheduled wake up, and when we asked him to _speed_ it up, he did it. That's that."

"Oh."

"You were also supposed to be picked up by her by the time you wake up, _and_ turns out Initiative's brass ordered her to attend into some kind of a meeting. So I am here." She explained as we stopped at another door and began waiting for verification to proceed. "Speaking of you, are your biotics really _red_?"

Oh, I know where that will turn out…

Not asking back, I idly rose up my right arm, trying to focus my biotics into it, but it made no effect, except for my struggling grunt.

"Uh…" I sighed, pulling my arm to myself. Chuckling, I left it hanging as I glanced over her again. "Remind me to show them to _you_ first."

"Right, noted." Vetra said, her mandibles twitched. "Had any military training?"

"Just… some _basic_ stuff in the C-Sec." I confessed. "The rest I know now is from Omega."

"You've been there?"

I snickered softly, "I wouldn't recommend it."

"It's mutual." She added, chuckling, as the door finally opened. We continued our walk as usual, but it seemed Vetra still had a few questions in her hand. Probably they didn't find much about me in the dossier. I don't recall giving too much information about myself either.

"What about your biotics?"

"Self-taught." I stated bluntly.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Can thank my _real_ parents for that."

"So the thing about 'no one can compare to my level' is true?" she asked suddenly, something I wouldn't really understand what she meant.

"Huh?" I raised a brow, confused about what she had said.

"It was in your dossier, added as a comment: 'I haven't found anyone who can compare to my biotics, not that I was seeking for one, I'm just feared by the fact that my biotics isn't _normal_.', or something like that."

"I didn't say that..." I shook my head in denial. No really, who did put it in? Doesn't matter, though.

As we were standing next to the Tempest's opened hatch, and the moment we were climbing, all of the workers did their thing and retaliated, as I also caught a few suspicious looks at me.

The moment we entered the cargo bay, I couldn't help but notice the Nomad, and everything else, which looked like exactly like in the game itself. Glancing at it from different angles, I couldn't help but note that Ryder have already been on Eos. And it's _him_ , not _her_.

"That's ND1 Nomad, or just Nomad – our ground vehicle." Vetra pointed out, noticing my ongoing curiosity and continuous glance at it. "We have only few of them, so we kinda lucky that we have one."

I stop looking at it, moving my sights at Vetra as she stopped as well, couldn't hide a mix of excited and happy grimace.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked, while stomping on one spot to at least not to get my legs arching again. "I guess I don't get any kind of _housewarming_ party?"

"Nah, we're short of supplies right now." She deadpanned, as she started walking again. I immediately followed her next to her. "Though, a little tour guide wouldn't hurt."

"What, afraid if I get _lost_?" I asked sarcastically as we passed the cargo bay and appeared in the corridor.

"You're first time on this ship, everything can happen."

Wish you were wrong…

"Alright – go on." I muttered, glancing over myself, commenting inwardly how _beautiful_ it looked from inside. Yeah, a clear difference from the Normandy, where there was so much _unused_ space.

"To your right is the med-bay, runned by Medical Officer Lexi T'Perro. I'm sure she'll be eager to check you after the guide. To the front is the Pathfinder's quarters." She said with a joke, before pointing at another door to the left side, before we entered. "Crew quarters are here, it also has the info board in case you need something to say or ask or suggest publicly to the crew."

"To your right is the med-bay, ran by Medical Officer Lexi T'Perro. I'm sure she'll be eager to check you after the tour. To the front is the Pathfinder's quarters." She said with a joke, before pointing at another door to the left side, before we entered. "Crew quarters are here, it also has the info board in case you need something to say or ask or suggest publicly to the crew."

Couldn't help but notice that there's only two bunk beds, just like in the game. And I'm sure there is hella a lot more than just four crewmembers around here. And including me as well, which is somewhere around 12, if I'm not mistaken.

"You take turns on those?" I asked curiously, pointing at the bunk beds and wandering if they _do_ take turns on these beds.

"Yeah, but we haven't noticed any problems with that." She confirmed my thoughts, before chuckling and adding. "I hope you won't have problems with that as well."

"Eh, I would just fine if you have a sofa here." I shrugged, chuckling lightly as well. "I'm not picky; just want something soft behind my head."

"Well, we can arrange that." Vetra shrugged as well, as she leaded me through the shower section and through the exit. I noticed a set of ladders, but knowing the thing that I can just barely move my arms and legs without struggling immediately drifted the idea of using any of them.

So we went back to the cargo bay, and before we went on the next level, she also showcased me the armory, where we agreed to one of the bags with my firearms and weaponry. A moments after, we were ascending with the help of a small lift, before appearing in the Research room.

"I kinda expected someone to be here. Well, expect _us_." I announced my thoughts, glancing around and still not finding at least someone from the crew. I hope it's just a coincidence.

"Nah, they're just on the Nexus. Though I asked Lexi to come back here to check on you." She reassured, before instantly returning to her guider mode. "The meeting room is there, where we will discuss our plans, this whole big room is what we call the 'research' room. Right door is the tech lab, while the left one is to the bio lab."

Nodding with a hum, we went forward, stepping on the glass floor and into the bridge. Looking around again, I suspected at least Kallo to be here, casually sitting on his pilot seat. Turns out, even he isn't there, and I'm not talking about Suvi either.

* * *

"So, we are done." Vetra declared with a hum, as we appeared in the cargo bay again. "Got any questions?"

Taking a breath with bitten bottom lip, I responded jokingly, "When can I showcase my biotics to you?"

"Probably when Lexi kicks you out of the med-bay." We shared a small laugh, though mine was much weaker than hers. "Other than that, I'll do a quick inspection of your stuff back there, in case anything got broken or damaged."

"Right…" I raised a brow, but I was sure she had a reason for that. "Thanks, Vetra." I said with a nod, trying to sound heartful as well.

"You're welcome." She nodded as well, taking steps back as the door into the armory opened again. "And, oh, welcome to the Tempest, Eduard."

"Thanks…" I said, before noticing I was alone in the cargo bay.

Well, that was something.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Medical Check First, As Usual

I look around again. No, I'm pretty sure I'm alone in the med-bay.

Sighing tiredly, I once again lied down on the knot out of boredom, because I already counted around ten minutes since I departed from Vetra and decided to head out to the med-bay myself. My overall condition hasn't changed; I still feel as weak as I did since I woke up from the stasis. Guess my only hope now is Lexi. Or SAM.

Hearing distinctive door's opening sounds, my body reflexively pushed myself to sit, as the familiar to my eyes asari figure in doctor's outfit stepped inside of the room.

"You must the _human_ Vetra asked to check?" She asked abruptly, making a beeline towards my cot, her omni-tool flashed out in the meantime.

I nodded slightly, before responding simply, "Yeah."

"So you must already know who I am?" Lexi asked again, bringing her chair with herself as she sat right next to me.

"Something like that _'Lexi is going to be eager to check you after the guide'_." I said jokingly, scanning her with my eyes briefly.

"Alright then, hold still-" I felt her taking my right arm, before wincing in sudden, but slight pain as I noticed her taking a sample of my blood.

"Hey!" I felt myself overreacting for a moment, trying it to shut it down. Really, I didn't feel anything very _painful_ , guess it's just my system. "Should've said you gonna take my blood sample."

"I'm a _doctor_ , remember?" she sighed, putting her syringe away.

"Right… sorry."

"Vetra said you're still experiencing stasis recovery?" She asked, turning her omni-tool as she began scanning me.

"Yes."

"SAM," Lexi suddenly called out, making it come to life, immediately greeting her by her name as she continued. "He has his implant installed, right?"

"That is correct."

Oh-oh, something's wrong.

"Something is wrong; I can't get any readings of him." She announced, making me facepalming myself mentally for being right. "Can you find the problem?"

SAM remained silent for a second, making my skin shiver slightly.

"It appears that his connection to my system is blocked. By your initial scans, I can assume that the reason of this is an after effect of cryo-stasis, along with an extensive amount of other cybernetics installed in his body. Comparing with the last scans in 2185, I've made an assumption that most of them are malfunctioning or inactive, resulting the former being in a 'weakened' state. A manual reset is required to re-enable their function."

Oh-oh. Shit, I could've done that myself…

"Alright, lie down." Lexi took a hold of my shoulders, urging me to lie down on the cot again. "I'm going to reset your SAM implant first. It might feel _unpleasant_ for just moment."

"Okay…" I muttered, complying, lying down as she pleases, sighing, as she was still busy with her omni-tool. A moment after I felt my ears stuffed and a sharp pain in my head, along with my vision being blurred for around a full second.

"Success." SAM announced, "I have access to his vitals now, though I can't get any readings of his cybernetics and implants."

"Good." She said, still fussing around with the omni-tool. "SAM, can you provide me a link towards his cybernetics?"

"Of course," SAM said, but I didn't like that idea at all. I mean like, only two people have access to the stuff in my system. Besides me. "Negative, access denied."

Told you.

"His cybernetics and implants are linked together in one system link to have an easier access of maintaining them. However, to have access to it, you must acquire an access to the link."

Lexi sighed, pushing her chair closer to my cot, "So, Eduard. Will you provide _me_ an access or you going to reset them _yourself_?"

I sigh, pushing myself to sit again, as my mind is busy debating whether I should give _her_ access. I never gave access to the system link to anyone. Only Rina and Gans can…- _could_ access them.

I glance at her, and after that at her omni-tool, which is still active. Bringing my left hand to myself, I activate my omni-tool as well, hovering it next to hers, providing an access link to my cybernetics and implants. Not all of them, of course.

"Here you go…" I muttered, lying on the cot again as the transfer was complete.

"Thank you." She nodded, as I felt her activating the reset. The very familiar feeling of being paralyzed covered my body and mind. Moments after, one implant after another began reactivating, slowly regaining control over my body. Eventually, I could move my body again, though… I still felt _weak_.

"Alright, this should work." She announced, sighing with relief. "It will take an hour or two to get your implants in standby mode."

"Right…" I muttered softly, sighing tiredly as well as I tried to stretch out my limbs around the cot to not to get them cold.

"During that, I'm going to ask a few questions about you and regarding your psychology, if you will."

I sighed, glancing at her for a few seconds, before continuing staring at the ceiling, "Shoot." I muttered with a slight nod.

Ugh, if someone would warn me that she was going to do the classic _'I'll-put-you-in-a-situation'_ kind of test, I would've straight off yelled that I won't. Still, I had to, well, mostly because Lexi wouldn't get her grip off me if I declined.

The more time was spent, the more energy I've recovered, and that feeling slowly dissolving over time, until eventually, I didn't feel any of it at all. Guess I really needed a _restart_.

"Huh…" Lexi sighed in relief, adding her final notes into her datapad, before looking back at me. "Before I let you rest, I must ask one more thing; do you have any psychological disorders?"

I remained silent for a moment or two as her question echoed in my mind. My eyes danced, and with them, a sheepish denial came out of my mouth afterward. Lexi sighed again, but it was more of the annoyed this time around.

Why didn't I tell her…

Because it's not important, _moron_.

She then slides her chair back to her desk and continues sitting on it. Bracing myself, I push myself off the cot to sit, facing her side with my back. I ran down my hand against my hand, both to get rid of sloppiness, and _commend_ myself about for my ability to lie.

Because I'm well aware I have one-

"Eduard'Zita?"

Subconsciously moving my head to the source, along hearing the door's opening sounds, I spot a male figure. He didn't hang for long, already making his way and waving his hand to Lexi's side.

"Yeah?" I responded, sighing. "That's me. Only one of my kind."

"I'm Scott Ryder, Human Pathfinder. I suppose Vetra already told you about me?" he introduced, immediately making me realizing that a _Scott_ was standing in front of me. The same voice, brown hair and that strange looking bristle on his lower face.

And that casual demeanor.

"No, I was only told that someone that is _you_ has kicked me out of the nap," I said jokingly, flopping one of my hands against the cot as I re-shuffled myself again to feel more comfortable.

"If it wasn't for her and another crewmate, I wouldn't have even known about you." He stated, making his way to my side as the distance between us was about 2-3 meters. "So you should thank them first."

"Right…"

"So, since you're here, I guess you already agreed to become a part of the team?" Scott asked, and I really couldn't say 'no' to this question. Because he was right.

I nodded with a shrug, "Well, where could _I_ go? I don't think anyone would accept biotic into gardening or maintenance job."

"True enough-"

"Heading to Eos in Pytheas System. ETA: 12 hours."

Wait, how long did Lexi's testing go? I didn't really count, though…

"Oh, speaking of that, I want you on my ground team when we arrive on Eos." He declared suddenly, leaving me no time to realize it was announcement from no other than Kallo. "Are you ready to head out?"

Oh. That's flattering…

"He will, most likely." Lexi interrupted, facing Scott as she turned her chair. "He just needs some rest to regain his energy."

"Why so?"

"He had some… complications with his implants. They were deactivated during his stasis and required a manual reset of them."

"Yeah, she's right," I said, nodding at the same time. "Just gonna rest… for a bit, and I'll be ready to go."

"Alright." He nodded back, crossing his hands. "Did you bring your equipment with yourself?"

"You mean firearms and such? I did." I responded, "Vetra said she was going to do a quick _inspection_ of them. I wasn't complaining."

"You can handle yourself in hostile environments?" he went on with his questions.

Alright, if you want to test me whether I come up with your expectations, sure.

"What a _silly_ question, I'm a biotic!" I said, giving him 'really' look with my face. "I can handle myself."

"Right…" he muttered with a bit of a distrustful tone. "I'll let you rest then."

"Thanks." I nodded, immediately finding it appropriate to fall into the cot again as he left.

Well, that was quick enough. I think he just wants me to be at full capacity.

"How was he?" Lexi suddenly asked, strange enough for me.

"I just met him and we didn't even properly introduce to each other," I said a bit jokingly after a bit of pause, opening my eyes as I responded. "And he just said that I'll be on his ground team out of the bat."

"Fair enough. Rest then." She said, returning to her own things. I closed my eyes again, trying desperately to doze off to shorten the time to arrival to that desert like _planet_ named Eos.

Yeah, I think that's a nice thing to do. Rest…

 _\- You left us…_

 _\- Eduard…_

 _\- Why would you do that…?_

 _ **\- WHY DID YOU LEAVE US**_ _._

* * *

Grasping in shock, my body instinctively pushed itself off the cot to sit. Jerking my head around to check my surroundings, I took a breath in order to calm myself down.

"Hey, are you alright?" I suddenly heard Lexi's voice, which the former was closing to me.

"I… I'm fine." I ran down one my hands against my face, sighing and shaking my head to shake off sleepy feeling from my system.

"Your pulse spiked for a moment. You had a nightmare, didn't you?" She asked and she was right. Most likely.

"Kinda. But it's nothing." I nodded, but then shook my head in denial afterward.

"You know it's a sign that you might have problems, right?"

"Yeah. I'm quite sure of that." I sighed, rolling my eyes as I rested my forearms against my legs, squeezing fingers with each other.

Lexi sighed, "Uh-huh. Then, how do you feel right now? Do you have any problems with your motor functions?" she asked, scanning me again with her omni-tool.

I tried moving my arms around, then throwing them in different directions. Surprisingly, I didn't felt it difficult moving them. Moving forward, I push myself to stand, and again I found myself standing without any problems.

Guess I really needed a nap.

"Yeah, good." I nodded, trying to make a few steps around the med-bay. So far so good. "Nothing bad for _my_ taste."

"Okay, one more thing before I let you go," she stated, as I nodded slightly and sat down again. Just gonna do what she asked and then-

"-It's about your biotics."

Of course it's about my _biotics_ …

Sighing to get rid of newly formed tension, I glanced over her side with a tired expression, "So you want me to show them or explain why they're _red_?"

"Yes, if you will," Lexi stated, I could notice her being slightly hyped by her voice tone.

Sighing again, I biotically grabbed her chair, covering it in red substance. After that, I began moving it around the room, lifting, lowering, rotating and everything else.

"SAM, can you scan it?"

"I detect an anomaly in his Element Zero nodes. It seems that they're mutated by an extensive amount of drugs, which were most likely used to amplify Eduard's biotic powers. The effects of these procedures affected the nodes in his system, resulting them being more 'potent' and making him more 'powerful' than an ordinary biotic."

"Is he addicted?" she asked, triggering a light chuckle from my mouth.

"You know I'm sitting right here, don't you?" I asked rhetorically, resting my chin on my hand.

"Negative. I do not detect any chemicals in his system and neither any symptoms of him being addicted to something."

"Right. Thank you, Eduard." Lexi said, leaving me dissolving the grip on the chair and making it obey the gravitation again, resulting it in smashing against the floor perfectly with quite a sound in the end. "You're free to go now."

"Right." I sighed with relief, stretching my neck as I pushed myself off the cot and moved towards the door. Glancing over her side, I nodded and added, "Thanks, Lexi."

"No problem." She nodded back, "And, don't be afraid to visit if you need something, okay?"

"Sure. Sure." The door opened, and with it, I crawled out from the med-bay, hiding my hands in my hoodie's pockets.

"Die."

My body froze in a sudden and hoarse whisper, eyes widening in surprise. It was mixed with the door's sealing sounds, and I don't know whether it was just a metal friction against metal, whether I was still sleepy. Glancing back, I didn't notice anything besides the closed door and glowing pad behind it.

What was it I heard just a moments ago?

* * *

 **From: Lexi T'Perro**

 **Scott, as far as you know, I am tasked to send my assessments about the Tempest crew members to the Pathfinder HQ, and while I'm already letting you know about your own profile, I've decided to send my notes about your crew as well.**

' **Ongoing Psychological Profile: Eduard'Zita nar Palea**

 **I know him just a little, but these are my initial notes on him:**

 **\- Similar to his unique appearance, Eduard has quite interesting mentality. Not rare, to my experience, but quite uncommon as well.**

 **\- He denied about having any psychical disorders. But I wasn't sure if he was honest about it. Perhaps he is suffering from something. (Guilt, perhaps?)**

 **\- Eduard's mind structure is creative, showing off in interesting answers to my tests, answering in such way an ordinary person wouldn't. (Being a biotic? Or assuming his background isn't a lie.)**

 **I will update my notes once I'll compile more information about him.'**

 **-Lexi**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter had come through my beta-reader, Ghostboy95, and I thank him for checking out this chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, stay tuned for updates! And remember: feedback is most welcome and reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
